Furie
by AyuElvire
Summary: La guerre est finie. Harry et Ginny vont pouvoir enfin être ensemble et rattraper le temps perdu. Mais rien ne peut être prévu à l'avance... même leurs propres destins.
1. Reconstrution

Bonsoir (ou bonjour)

Alors voilà je me suis lancée, je publie le premier chapitre d'une des mes fanfictions. Je suis un peu novice en la matière donc soyez indulgents haha

Ce premier chapitre est un chapitre d'introduction. Les autres qui suivent sont plus consistants, ne vous en faîtes pas ;)

Bref, ENJOY

 **DISCLAMER: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

Chapitre 1 : Reconstruction

\- J'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Sur ces mots, Harry laissa Ron et Hermione seuls dans le bureau de Dumbledore qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à appeler autrement. En descendant l'escalier, ses pensées vagabondèrent, détricotant ces dernières 24 heures. Il pensa à Dumbledore mais également à un autre directeur de Poudlard, Rogue. Comment avait-il pu autant s'aveugler sur son compte ? Harry n'arrivais pas à réaliser que cet homme qu'il avait détesté, même haï avait été du même côté que lui. Comment avait-il vécu ? Cette double-vie l'avait sûrement impacté psychologiquement. Harry sentit une légère pointe de lâcheté lui transpercer le ventre. Un sentiment qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir et pourtant… Lui, le survivant. Lui, le vainqueur face à Voldemort. Il avait été odieux avec un homme qui avait cherché à le protéger. Sans prévenir, son pied loupa la dernière marche de l'escalier. La chute permit à Harry d'oublier un peu ses pensées. Après tout, il avait désormais toute sa vie pour les ressasser. Mais maintenant n'était pas le moment.

Il laissa ses pieds le guider à travers le château en ruine. Au fur et à mesure, ses yeux reconnurent les couloirs qu'il avait empruntés pendant ces six dernières années. S'il tournait à droite, il se retrouverait nez à nez avec la porte du cours de sortilèges. Un peu plus loin sur la gauche, Harry reconnut le portrait où l'on avait retrouvé la Grosse Dame après que Sirius ait déchiré avec un poignard la toile de la cantatrice sans talent. Eclairé par le soleil, une lumière chaude et rassurante se frayait un chemin là où le plafond était absent. Malgré les ruines qui recouvraient le sol, les couloirs n'avaient perdu leur beauté. Tandis qu'il les parcourait, Harry se sentit chez lui comme lors de sa première année. Cet endroit avait été son premier foyer et l'était toujours. Il avait envie de commencer au plus vite la reconstruction de ce château qu'il aimait tant. Sa baguette fraîchement réparée dans sa main, il murmura du bout des lèvres :

 _\- Wingardium Leviosa_

Une pierre se souleva après qu'il eut exécuté le mouvement traditionnel du poignet. Et tandis qu'il la faisait aller dans le couloir de droite à gauche, il sourit en se remémorant le cours où il avait appris ce sortilège. Le visage et les cheveux bouffis d'Hermione envahirent son esprit. Il pouvait presque l'entendre corriger Ron sur sa prononciation.

\- Harry !

La pierre retomba et se brisa sous le choc. Harry n'osa pas se tourner vers la voix qui l'avait appelé. Tout à l'heure il avait aperçu dans la Grande Salle la personne à qui cette voix appartenait. Il s'était dit qu'il avait encore une fois toute sa vie pour résoudre ses problèmes avec cette personne. Sauf que voilà « toute sa vie » avait sans doute déjà commencé. Mais il ne savait pas comment relancer des conversations arrêtées depuis des mois.

Le Survivant décida de se retourner vers cette personne. Après tout si on lui avait attribué ce surnom, il était bien capable de survivre à une conversation. Mais dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, le monstre dans son ventre s'agita. Il avait peur. Il savait ce que cette chevelure rousse était capable de beaucoup choses face à ceux qui lui avait fait du mal.

\- Gin, comment vas-tu ?

Il l'avait appelée par le surnom qu'il lui donnait à l'époque où ils se fréquentaient. Rien quand le prononçant, le monstre dans son ventre rugit de douleur. Cette époque était désormais lointaine et il voulait y retourner.

\- Bien, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre rapidement. Et toi Harry ?

\- Bien, très bien même. Je suis juste un peu chamboulé on va dire.

\- Oui, je te comprends.

Son ton ne possédait pas la moindre nuance de reproche. Le monstre s'apaisa. Un silence s'installa. Ginny et Harry se dévisagèrent comme pour évaluer à quel point l'autre avait été ravagé par les événements passés. Harry se remémora tous les soirées où il avait observé ce nom, _Ginny Weasley,_ sur la carte du maraudeur. Il aurait tout donné pour la voir. Il se décida à reprendre la parole, déterminé à clarifier leur situation.

\- Tu sais, cela fait des mois que nous n'avons pas pu avoir une véritable conversation. Ou nous retrouver tout simplement seuls. Je pourrais comprendre que pendant tout ce temps, tu me trouve pitoyable, à vrai dire si j'étais à ta place, je me trouverais pitoyable. Je veux juste te dire que…

\- Ginny eut un petit rire. Il n'était pas ironique mais Harry eut peur des mots qui pouvait suivre ce rire. Cependant, ces mots les rassurèrent, lui et le monstre dans son ventre.

\- Ah Harry Potter même après avoir sauvé le monde et tué accessoirement Tu-Sais-Qui, tu ne changes pas. Si je te trouvais pitoyable, je t'aurais lancé un maléfice de Chauve-Furie. Je ne suis pas du genre à mâcher mes mots, tu le sais bien. Si je suis venue à ta rencontre, c'est pour parler bien entendu, pour reconstruire ce que nous avions. Tu te souviens de ma carte pour la Saint-Valentin, quand tu étais en deuxième année ? Quand tu as parlé, je me suis souvenue de ça. Tu vois ça me fait encore rire. J'étais une jeune petite écervelée et un peu pitoyable comme ce que tu crois être à l'instant. Et je crois que j'ai gardé cette facette de ma personnalité au fond de moi. Mais tu sais, si c'était à refaire, je le referais, sans hésiter. Ton refus constant m'a endurci. Mais il n'a, heureusement je suppose, pas changé mes sentiments. Tout ce temps comme tu dis n'a fait que renforcer mes sentiments pour toi. Tu sais j'ai essayé de t'attendre six ans, je pouvais essayer encore quelques mois.

Ginny s'approcha d'Harry et l'enlaça. Il l'entoura également ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Au bout d'un moment elle saisit sa baguette, la pointa vers la pierre brisée et murmura à l'oreille d'Harry :

 _\- Reparo_


	2. Deuil

Chapitre 2 : Deuil

 _Chère Ginny,_

Harry commençait à redécouvrir le plaisir de vivre normalement. Un mois était passé depuis la bataille Poudlard. Il louait une petite chambre au Chaudron Baveur et passait ses journées à se balader sur le Chemin de Traverse qui commençait à reprendre vie. Parfois alors qu'il se baladait paisiblement, on l'interpellait, on lui serrait la main et on le remerciait. Il était devenu l'homme qui avait tenue tête à Voldemort deux fois. Mais Harry ne pensait à cela que lorsque ces passants l'arrêtaient dans sa promenade. Il voulait aller de l'avant et empêcher les heures sombres qu'il avait vécues hanter sa mémoire. Et pour ça, il pouvait compter sur Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Il avait voulu louer cette chambre au Chaudron Baveur seul pour pouvoir remettre son esprit en ordre. Mais correspondre avec ces trois personnes lui faisait tout de même un bien fou. Avec Ron, ils échangeaient principalement sur l'actualité du Quidditch, leur sport préféré. Hermione, elle, ne cessait de demander à Harry si tout allait bien (ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Harry à chaque fois même si cette répétition l'agaçait un peu) et lui parlait des études avant tout. Elle envisageait de retourner à Poudlard pour passer ses A.S.P.I.C et pouvoir postuler aux meilleurs postes possible (et aussi parce qu'Hermione aimait les études comme tout le monde le savait). Cette évocation du futur l'angoissait un peu mais il oubliait toute de suite ses craintes quand il lisait les lettres de Ginny. Elles étaient simples pourtant : Ginny lui parlait de la vie au Terrier, de comment elle reprenait son cours. Elle évitait les sujets douloureux, Harry le savait et il faisait de même. Il ne lui parlait jamais de Fred. L'image de la famille Weasley pleurant autour de son corps dans la Grande Salle était gravée dans son esprit. Il se sentait coupable car c'était lui qui avait poussé les Weasley à s'engager à ses côtés. S'il ne l'avait pas fait… peut être que Fred serait encore aux côtés de Ron et de Ginny. Ses pensées étaient profondément enfouies au fond de son cœur. Ainsi il fut surpris quand il reçut cette lettre de Ginny lui demandant d'assister à l'enterrement de son frère.

 _Cher Harry,_

Nous n'en avons pas parlé mais l'enterrement de Fred aura lieu mardi prochain. Ron et toute la famille voudrait que tu viennes puisque tu es comme un membre de cette famille mais personne n'ose te le demander car c'est un sujet douloureux. C'est donc moi qui te l'annonce. Tu pourras rester au Terrien après si tu le souhaites. Maman aimerait beaucoup te cuisiner quelque chose. Elle pense qu'au Chemin de Traverse tu ne te nourris pas correctement.

 _Viens s'il te plaît,_

 _Ginny_

Harry n'arrivait pas à écrire sa réponse. Bien sûr qu'il viendrait, mais il n'arrivait pas aborder le sujet avec Ginny dans sa réponse. Il se trouvait maladroit. Il regarda dans le vide Londres depuis sa fenêtre. La ville ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis l'été de ses 13 ans où il avait résidé dans cette même chambre. Et pourtant tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis. La mort de Fred faisait partie de ces choses. Il cherchait ses mots mais aucun mot ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Enervé par son incompétence à s'exprimer, il reprit le parchemin où il avait commencé sa lettre. Les mots _Cher Ginny_ brillait à la lumière du soleil couchant qui traversait les carreaux sales de la fenêtre. Il s'appuya au rebord, prit sa plume et la laissa parcourir le parchemin : il était fatigué de réfléchir. Il relut la lettre une fois qu'il eut fini l'écrire et fut satisfait même si elle exprimait peu ce qu'il ressentait. Au moins, elle était claire :

 _Cher Ginny,_

Je viendrais bien entendu mardi. Je sais que ce sujet est douloureux pour vous, comme il l'est pour moi. Je ne voulais pas en parler car je sais que cela n'aurait eu pour effet que de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Si tu as besoin de parler, sache que je suis là.

 _A mardi,_

 _Harry_

Il avait mis tellement de temps à écrire sa réponse que le hibou que lui avait envoyé Ginny était parti en vadrouille. Cette absence lui fit penser à Hedwige. Elle aussi était morte pour le protéger. Elle lui manquait. Elle avait été son éternel compagnon. Il savait que cette perte avait causé l'une des blessures les plus importantes de son cœur. A l'inverse de la mort de Fred, il n'avait pas personne qui pouvait partager la même peine pour Hedwige. Il hésita à reprendre sa plume pour dire à Ginny qu'il souffrait de l'absence de sa chouette. Mais il se ravisa. Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être courant. Avoir une Ginny inquiète sur le dos était la dernière chose que souhaitait Harry.

Le hibou revint à sa fenêtre. Il ne ressemblait pas à Hedwige, ses plumes étant un mélange de roux, de brun et de blanc, mais il avait l'air gentil. Harry accrocha sa lettre à la patte de l'oiseau et celui-ci s'envola aussitôt. Il le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus le suivre du regard.

Harry décida d'arriver tôt le jour de l'enterrement de Fred. Ginny avait rapidement répondu à sa confirmation en le remerciant et en lui donnant des précisions sur l'enterrement. Il aurait lieu à 11h30 dans le jardin du Terrier. Après avoir rangé toutes ses affaires, dans sa grosse valise, il transplana. Il était huit heures du matin. Le jardin du Terrier était vide. C'était une belle journée de juin. Un soleil chaud caressait la nuque d'Harry et une légère brise balayait ses cheveux. Il traversa le jardin et sonna à la porte. Il ne devint pas nerveux en attendant qu'on lui ouvre. Le Terrier avait toujours su l'apaiser et il faut croire, qu'une fois encore, ce lieu avait chassé les craintes qui habitaient son esprit. Un cliquetis retentit et la porte s'ouvrit. Le visage de Ginny apparut. Harry fut heureux pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il ne ressentait qu'un pur bonheur. Peu lui importait en ce court instant si c'était pour l'enterrement de Fred qu'il était venu au Terrier. Comme lui avait dit Ginny, il était comme un membre de la famille Weasley, du moins il avait l'impression d'en être un. Mais avant même qu'il puisse prendre Ginny dans ses bras pour la saluer, une voix retentit derrière la fabuleuse chevelure de la jeune fille.

\- Qui est-ce Ginny ? Oh mais attends, c'est Harry ! Viens donc, mon garçon, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Viens, viens t'asseoir, tu dois n'avoir pas grand chose dans le ventre !

C'était Mrs Weasley qui avait parlé. La matrone de la famille Weasley avait déjà commencé à préparer un petit-déjeuner avant même qu'Harry ait pu dire quoique ce soit. Il n'osa pas faire le moindre geste, tellement Mrs Weasley l'avait pris de court. Il restait dans l'entrée du Terrier, le regard dans le vide. Avec un sourire complice, Ginny lui prit discrètement la main et l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent face-à-face et attendirent que leur petit-déjeuner leur soit servi. Mrs Weasley leur avait préparé des œufs au bacon et s'attabla avec eux. Elle parla de banalité avec Harry et Ginny. Même si elle s'efforçait d'avoir l'air normal, ses yeux étaient éteints. Un silence s'installa lorsqu'ils eurent fini tous les trois leurs assiettes. Il fut brisé par Ron qui arriva dans la cuisine pour demander à son tour un petit déjeuner. Il prit la place de sa mère qui s'était installée à côté de Ginny sans remarquer Harry. Ce fut au bout de son troisième bâillement, que Ginny lui donna un petit coup de coude et en désignant des yeux Harry. Ron fit un bond sur sa chaise. Une expression de surprise avait envahi son visage. Son regard s'alterna plusieurs fois entre Harry et Ginny. Enfin, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Harry avait l'impression que cela faisait des semaines que cela ne s'était pas produit.

\- Comment ça va ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda Ron

\- Je vais bien. Je suis arrivé ce matin, il y a même pas une heure.

Ils continuèrent à parler tous les deux de tout et de rien. Pour la dixième fois, Ron évoqua avec Harry les chances des Canons de Chudley, son équipe préférée de Quidditch, pour la prochaine saison. Ils restèrent ainsi là tous les deux toute la matinée, Ginny était remontée dans sa chambre après avoir aidé Mrs Weasley dans la cuisine. Arthur Weasley vint prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Percy. Ils saluèrent Harry et Ron en s'asseyant et commencèrent une conversation sur la reprise à la normale du Ministère de la magie.

Vers onze heures, les autres personnes qui étaient conviées arrivèrent au Terrier. Harry et Ron se levèrent et allèrent à la rencontre d'Hermione et des nouveaux arrivés. Harry reconnut parmi eux Angelina Johnson avec qui il avait joué au Quidditch et qui avait accompagné Fred au bal lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il y avait également Lee Jordan, l'ami le plus proche des jumeaux. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et l'Armée de Dumbledore encore en vie étaient présents. La foule se rassembla en haut de la colline à côté du Terrier, le lieu qu'avait choisi George. Harry remarqua qu'il se tenait à l'écart du groupe. Il était adossé à un arbre et la seule personne qu'il semblait accepter à ses côtés était Ginny. Peu à peu, les faibles murmures s'éteignirent. Le silence s'installa. Seul le vent qui caressait les feuilles dans les arbres rythmait les respirations. Puis Harry la remarqua. Là au beau milieu de la clairière était installée une pierre tombale. Dessus on pouvait y lire :

FRED WEASLEY

1er avril 1978 – 2 mai 1998

Rien d'autre n'était inscrit sur l'épitaphe. Pourtant Harry avait l'impression qu'un espace pour ajouter un mot avait été laissé sur la pierre tombale. Ron qui était à côté d'Harry avait sans doute remarqué l'étonnement de son ami puisqu'il lui murmura « George n'a pas eu le courage de mettre autre chose ». Harry remarqua que ses yeux brillaient à cause des larmes. Il sentit la tristesse et la douleur l'envahir. L'enterrement commença. La tombe de Fred fut mise en terre et les hommages s'enchaînèrent. Ce fut majoritairement les Weasley qui parlèrent.

\- Je regrette de m'être éloigné de toi Fred. J'aurais dû me rendre compte plutôt des erreurs que j'étais en train de faire. Merci Fred d'avoir été ce frère qui voyait presque toujours un point positif même dans des heures sombres, conclu Percy lors de son hommage, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage mais il ne prenait pas la peine de les essuyer.

Ce fut le discours de George qui clôtura l'enterrement. Il semblait éteint. Tout du long de son discours, il s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Fred est mon jumeau. Il était une partie de moi comme j'étais une partie de lui. Nous avons presque toujours tout fait ensemble. Je ne regrette pas aujourd'hui tous les ennuis que nous avons causés à Poudlard. Je suis même fier d'avoir eu un tel partenaire de blagues. Nous avons ouvert ensemble Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Un projet dont nous rêvions depuis très longtemps. Fred, je ne peux t'exprimer à quel point travailler avec toi, vivre avec toi a été un plaisir, un bonheur. Tu étais le meilleur jumeau que j'aurais pu espérer. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi. Merci d'avoir transgressé tout le règlement intérieur de Poudlard avec moi. Merci d'avoir été un formidable batteur au Quidditch. Je te remercie également Percy d'avoir offert son dernier sourire à Fred. Grâce à toi… (il dut s'arrêter pour essayer de contenir une fois de plus ses larmes mais sans succès) il est peut être parti sans trop douleur comme il l'aurait voulu. Je t'aime Fred. Merci pour tout.

Les larmes coulèrent désormais sur les joues de tout le monde, Harry compris. George quitta sa place à côté de la tombe et une musique résonna au loin. Harry ne l'écouta pas. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Au fur et à mesure de l'enterrement, la douleur qu'il ressentait s'était agrandie. Son estomac en était comme transpercé. Il voulait que cet enterrement s'arrête maintenant. Il avait l'impression que les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis en recevant l'invitation de Ginny lui revenaient en pleine figure _. C'est de ta faute s'il est mort_ , murmurait une voix dans sa tête. _Il est mort pour toi comme tant d'autres_. Harry aurait voulu crier mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était comme s'il n'avait plus aucune corde vocale. Enfin, et Harry crut que ce moment n'arriverait jamais, la musique s'arrêta. Un silence s'abattit sur la foule. Même le vent s'était tut. Au bout de quelques minutes, la foule forma une ligne pour que chacun puisse déposer une fleur sur la tombe. Harry passa dans les derniers, après Ron et avant George. Il aurait juré avoir entendu ce dernier murmurer « Méfaits accomplis » en déposant sa fleur. Après ce dernier hommage, la foule regagna le Terrier. Arrivés devant la maison, Mr et Mrs Weasley commençait à remercier ceux qui était venu, la voix encore secouée de sanglots. Les au revoir durèrent longtemps. Il était 14 heures lorsque la dernière personne, Luna Lovegood, partie du Terrier. D'une faible voix, Ginny proposa de déjeuner. Un faible murmure des Weasley approuva et la famille s'attabla en compagnie d'Hermione et d'Harry. Le repas était simple mais peu à peu les conversations reprirent un ton presque normal. Bien sûr, on parlait toujours avec une voix triste et on avait un regard rempli de douleur mais la page commençait à se tourner peu à peu. Même George parla un petit peu à l'ensemble de la famille, ce qui (d'après ce qu'avait dit Ginny à Harry) était une première depuis des semaines. Le reste de l'après-midi fut très peu mouvementé. Harry, Hermione et Ron parlèrent au coin du feu tandis que Ginny et Mrs Weasley faisaient du rangement (une méthode pour chasser les mauvaises pensées). Le dîner fut tout aussi sobre que le déjeuner et tout le monde alla se coucher de bonne heure. Harry s'installa dans la chambre de Ron et ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir. Ce fut une nuit sans rêve pour le Survivant mais peut-être il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblaient tous. Harry et Ron se levaient tard le matin. Ils jouaient au Quidditch ou allaient se promener dans les alentours. La chaleur estivale qui avait accueilli Harry était partie et de sombres nuages gris recouvraient désormais le ciel, comme si, lui aussi, était en deuil. Harry passait peu de temps avec Ginny. Elle passait la plupart de ses journées en compagnie de George, en essayant de lui remonter le moral. Hermione ne parlait presque que d'études. Ron avait pour théorie que c'était une manière pour elle de se remonter le moral. Mais ces conversations sur le futur d'Hermione tracassaient beaucoup Harry. Quand il avait demandé à Ron ce qu'il comptait faire à la rentrée qui arrivait, celui-ci l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds et semblait surpris qu'Harry lui pose cette question.

\- Je n'y ai pas beaucoup réfléchi, lui avait-il répondu ce soir-là. Mais je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Poudlard. Je ne suis pas Hermione, je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les études, même si … enfin j'ai toujours cette idée de devenir Auror. Et puis de toute façon on a du temps pour y réfléchir, non ?

Harry avait approuvé mais il restait tout de même un peu inquiet. Un mois était passé depuis qu'il était arrivé au Terrier. Il avait perdu la notion du temps tellement la vie au Terrier lui faisait se sentir bien. Le mois de juillet était bientôt fini même si aucune grande chaleur d'été n'indiquait que le mois d'août allait commencer. Ce fut un numéro de _la Gazette des Sorciers_ qui rappela à Harry à cette notion du temps.

 **Minerva McGonagall nommé nouvelle directrice de Poudlard**

 _Annoncé hier par le Ministère de la Magie, Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphose à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard deviendra la nouvelle directrice de l'établissement. Interviewée par la Gazette, la nouvelle directrice a déclaré que « les cours à Poudlard reprendront dès septembre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser une année s'écouler sans cours. De plus, les élèves ont accumulé un certain retard qu'il nous faudra combler dès la rentrée. ». En effet, l'année dernière, l'école de sorcellerie a été sous la direction de Severus Rogue, un Mangemort tué lors de la bataille de Poudlard. L'école n'était dès lors plus un lieu sûr, les élèves soumis à la surveillance d'autres Mangemorts. Minerva McGonagall n'a pas souhaité commenter le parcours de son prédécesseur et a conclu ainsi hâtivement l'entretien. Cela pose encore le problème de direction de cette école et la légitimité de McGonagall après tant de directeurs aux actions contestables._

\- Ils ne s'arrêteront jamais à la Gazette ?

Harry avait lu l'article par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. Il était venu prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Ron. Ginny et Hermione mangeaient toutes les deux le leur. En passant derrière Hermione pour aller s'assoir à côté de Ginny, il avait été intrigué par la photo en couverture. Il s'agissait du professeur McGonagall devant l'entrée du Grand Hall à Poudlard. Il avait lu l'article et était désormais en colère une fois de plus contre ce journal qui lui avait déjà fait tellement de tort. La nomination de McGonagall était l'une de meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à l'école. Sévère mais juste, elle avait été la directrice de la maison d'Harry, Gryffondor, pendant ses études à Poudlard. Le simple fait que _la_ _Gazette des Sorciers_ songe que le poste de directrice soit mal géré par McGonagall énervait Harry. Mais plus que ça, c'était la manière avec laquelle ils avaient présentée Rogue qui le mettait hors de lui. _Un Mangemort_. Severus Rogue s'était sacrifié pour leur cause. Ce n'était que par ses souvenirs qu'il lui avait confié juste avant de mourir, qu'Harry avait su la vérité. Il ne supportait pas de voir la mémoire de cet homme, qu'il considérait désormais comme le plus courageux qu'il n'ait jamais connu, souillée ainsi que _la Gazette des Sorciers_. McGonagall avait été l'une des rares à qui il avait parlé de la double-vie de Rogue, surtout pour l'innocenter auprès d'elle qui dirigeait à ce moment-là ce qu'il restait de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'avait encore jamais parlé de Rogue à Ron et Hermione.

\- Souviens-toi du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry, lui rappela Ginny. Ils se savent dresser que des tissus de mensonges. Cela ne vaut même pas la peine que tu le lises. Il faut passer au-dessus.

Mais les mots de Ginny n'apaisèrent pas Harry et il mangea son porridge en plantant à chaque fois sa fourchette très brutalement, son corps bouillonnant entièrement de colère. Cependant l'article de _la Gazette des Sorciers_ avait une fois de plus ravivé ses interrogations à propos de son futur et cette fameuse question : « Poudlard ou pas Poudlard ? »

\- Gin, tu retournes à Poudlard l'année prochaine ? lui demanda Harry pendant qu'ils débarrassaient la table tous les deux.

Je pense. Je n'ai pas d'autres possibilités en fait. Je pense que Maman veut absolument que je passe mes A.S.P.I.C. Et puis ça me laisse encore un an pour réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire après Poudlard.

Après qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Et toi, Harry que comptes-tu faire en septembre ?

Ginny venait de poser la question à laquelle Harry ne voulait pas répondre. Dans leurs longs échanges épistolaires, cela faisait partie des sujets qu'il avait évités soigneusement. Mais il ne pouvait pas résister longtemps aux yeux interrogateurs de Ginny.

Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Hermione veut retourner à Poudlard pour passer ses A.S.P.I.C. Ron ne sait pas non plus (Ginny hocha la tête mais elle ne semblait pas convaincue par la réponse d'Harry). Et je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire non plus. Je voulais devenir Auror avant tout ça mais… je me demande si je n'ai pas combattu les Forces du Mal pour toute ma vie. Et puis la vie à Poudlard me manque aussi parce que ça a été mon premier vrai foyer. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à l'abandonner.

\- Harry, et si tu écrivais à McGonagall ? Je pense que ce sera celle qui sera la plus qualifiée pour te répondre. Mais entre nous (elle lui prit la main et le regarda dans les yeux, seulement quelques centimètres séparaient leur visage) j'aurais du mal à passer encore une année où nous serions tous les deux séparés. Ma patience a des limites, ajouta-elle en souriant.

Sans prévenir, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Harry sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Ce fut le premier baiser qu'ils partageaient depuis longtemps, trop longtemps même. Cet instant, isolé de tous ceux qu'avait connus Harry au Terrier, lui fit tout oublier, même le lieu où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le monstre dans le ventre d'Harry poussa une petite plainte. Il se perdait dans les yeux de Ginny quand une petite toux lui rappela qu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine des Weasley et qu'ils étaient loin d'être seuls dans la maison. Ginny et Harry se séparèrent de leur étreinte pour découvrir qui les avait surpris. Il s'agissait juste d'Hermione qui venait chercher son livre d'Arithmancie qu'elle avait laissé. Un regard amusé animait son visage. Elle avait également un petit sourire lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce. Le premier depuis longtemps.


End file.
